


Lost in the sun

by TwoBoysInABand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Celebrities, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Roommates, TOPFL February Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: "Tyler Joseph is really going here? I thought that was just a rumor.""According to the million tweets, he's been spotted on campus all morning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batblood/gifts).



It's move in day at the his dorm and just like everyone else, Josh is lugging his belongings through the crowded hall, parents in tow. "I don't know why you insisted on staying here instead of living off campus with Mark."

Josh glances back at his mom and can see the look of disapproval on her face as she looks around. In his mind all he hears is _, I don't know why you chose somewhere that I can't just drop by anytime to check up on you._ Of course he would rather live with his best friend and have actual quiet and privacy, but his overbearing parents made that decision easy for him. He'd much rather deal with this.

Josh had picked the earliest time slot to move in, so he is surprised to see his roommate's side already unpacked and set up when they finally get inside of his room. He's kind of glad that the guy at least isn't around for the rivers of tears his mom is going to cry when she has to leave.

A few more trips, predicted buckets of tears, promises to not get black out drunk at parties every night and ten minutes of reminding his mother that he is literally only fifteen minutes away, Josh is finally alone in his room. He's standing in-between a sea of boxes as he looks around. There isn't much to the room; just the typical tiny and bland dorm with beds, desks and dressers.

His new home for the next few months. 

He's trying not to let that thought freak him out too much. Although he is more than happy to finally be out of the clutches of his smothering mom, it's still a little overwhelming. He looks over at his roommate's side; the guy seems organised and neat, the complete opposite of Josh. No posters or anything hung on his wall, no real signs of their personality.

Sheet music on the desk, does catch his attention though and he smiles as he picks it up.

Being into music, himself, he is excited that they seem to have something in common. His eyes peer past the paper and back onto the desktop, landing on a black notebook. Curiousity is overriding the guilt he feels as he picks it up and opens it. The pages are full of what look like song lyrics.

 _Some of them are quite beautiful but dark and haunting_ , he thinks as his eyes scan the pages, absorbing as much as he can. 

He's kind of excited to meet the person that wrote them.

Josh's heart leaps into his throat when the rattle of the doorknob startles him as he is reading. He scrambles to slam the notebook closed and get it back onto the desk, just as the door opens. He breathes out a relieved and shaky, "Fuck." It's just, Mark. "Thank god, I thought you were my roommate."

Mark closes the door and wedges himself through the cluttered room. "He's that bad, huh?"

"Nah, haven't met him yet..Wait, how did you even get in here?" Josh looks at his friend, eyebrow raised. No one can get into the dorms without a key.

"Not that hard to slip in when people are going in and out constantly." Mark shrugs and looks around the room. "Man, I'm glad I didn't stay here. It's like a glorified closet."

Josh huffs as he opens one of his boxes. "You sound like my mom today."

Mark opens a box as well, pouring the contents of it onto the bed as Josh glares at his not so helpful friend. "Speaking of people you love, did you hear who's a student here this year?"

"No, not really."

He doesn't quite understand the smirk that spreads across Mark's face. "Your favorite actor."

"My favorite actor?" Josh squints at him in confusion until it suddenly hits him and he groans. "No way, that dick?" The loud laugh that comes from his friend, says that is exactly who it is. "Tyler Joseph is really going here? I thought that was just a rumor."

"According to the million tweets, he's been spotted on campus all morning."

"Thankfully he won't be staying in the dorms. God, I would feel terrible for whoever had to actually live with that asshole."

Mark rolls his eyes and laughs again. "You might be the only person I know that doesn't like him."

"Totally justified. He ruined my favorite comic book character; I can't even see Spider-Man without rolling my eyes now." Josh scoffs to himself. "The dude can't act worth shit. I just don't understand how he's so famous or how he continues to get parts in movies."

Josh looks over as Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket and types something in, before holding it up to his face. "Yeah, don't know how he's so popular." There's a sarcastic tone behind it and when Josh sees the picture of Tyler, standing on a beach with his shirt off, he understands why.

He looks away from the phone and mumbles, "I've seen better."

"Mhm, whatever you say." Mark pockets his phone again and unrolls one of the posters that Josh brought from his room at home. "I can't believe we are finally here. It felt like highschool would never end."

Josh grabs a few adhesive strips from one of the boxes and holds one end of the poster, positioning it right above his bed. "I'm sure this is going to feel the same way after a few weeks."

Mark laughs and then sighs. "Probably so."

**

Between them both, it only takes two hours to get everything unpacked and put away. Afterwards, exhausted and starving, they decide to walk to the vending machine for a couple of snacks. "At least the hall cleared out some."

Josh hums in agreement as he fishes out a few quarters from his pocket and feeds them into the dimly lit machine.

"You know, it would be a lot cheaper to just buy all of this at a store and keep it in your room." Mark says as they approach Josh's room a few minutes later.

Josh laughs as he unlocks the door and looks back. "Exactly how many of those _how to survive college_ YouTube videos did you watch this summer?" Mark doesn't answer him. Josh hears the bag of chips pop open in his friend's hand before noticing that his eyes are wide and looking straight ahead of them. Josh follows his gaze and suddenly forgets to breathe.

Tyler Joseph is standing in his room. Well, their room, apparently.

Behind him, a string of, "Holy shit" and "Dude", pour out of his star struck friend's mouth.

Josh would be doing the same except for the fact that his eyes are frozen onto said star in front of him. He does notice the uncomfortable face Tyler is making under the shade of his black baseball cap. After a few more seconds of silence, Josh is able to shake himself out of it and awkwardly gives him a timid wave. "Hey, I'm Josh and this is my friend, Mark..um I.."

Tyler's expression turns cold, voice matching it, as he is interrupts him. "Josh, is it?" He holds up the notebook that Josh was looking through earlier. "Do you think you can manage to not touch my stuff, Josh?"

He must have forgotten to cover it back up with the sheet music. He knows he should just apologize but between the tone Tyler's words are spoken in and his already built in dislike for the guy, Josh finds himself retorting sarcastically, "Sure thing, Spidey."

The notebook gets thrown back onto the desk and Tyler clicks his tongue. "You're one of those; that's just perfect."

Without saying another word, Tyler brushes past Josh and Mark before walking out and letting the door close a little too hard, causing them both to flinch. "Well, your roommate is Tyler fucking Joseph and he hates you." Mark pats his back with his free hand. "Nice job."

Josh throws himself, face first, onto his bed and mutters into the pillow, "Well good, the feeling is mutual at least." He turns over, propping himself up on his elbows as he watches mark sit down beside him and hand him the now open bag of chips. "What's he even doing here? Shouldn't he be at Harvard in some douchy frat house or some shit."

"You know he's from here originally, right?"

Josh shakes his head as he chews. "Didn't know, don't care."

Mark pops the top on his can of soda, sipping the slight overspill from the mouth of it. "You could do way worse than him for a roommate."

From the many horror stories Josh has heard about some people's downright awful roommates, he knows it's true. He still doesn't like it one bit. "The good thing is now I can tell him in person just how much he sucks."

There is an amused chuckle coming from Mark. "Are you like one of the kids on the playground that picks on someone because they really have a crush on them?"

"What? One, that doesn't make any sense. Two, how the hell did you decifer from my many years of on going hate for the guy, that I even remotely like him?"

Mark huffs and shakes his head. "I don't care what you say, I call it now, if he swings your way, you two are going to hook up before the end of the semester. I'll even bet you fifty dollars that it happens."

Josh wrinkles his nose up before laughing. "Yeah, I don't think so. Thanks for the free money in advance."

 **

Josh sluggishly walks back to his room that night, somewhat resembling a zombie that just crashed from too much caffeine and social interaction. He is dreading the next couple of days, full of planned freshmen events there. He just wants to sleep and is hoping that Tyler is doing the same, as he unlocks his door.

He wouldn't be so lucky.

When he walks in, Tyler is sitting up on his bed, leaning against the wall, legs spread out. He has what Josh guesses is a keyboard on his lap with headphones plugged in; he stops to scribble something in his notebook before looking up and locking eyes with Josh for a second and then looking back down.

The walk to his bed is an awkward one, to say the least. He feels like an unwanted guest in his own room. Josh thinks that he would rather just apologize and clear the air so they can at least have mutual peace between them, than to continue whatever the hell this is and make them both miserable. He sits on the edge of his bed and waits for Tyler to look up at him. When he finally does, Josh motions for him to take off the headphones.

Tyler does so begrudgingly, if the eye roll says anything.

God, Josh hates him. 

He refrains from rolling his eyes as well and takes a deep breath, calming himself. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have touched your notebook or called you Spidey. I'm sorry." He grits out the last part when he notices the annoyed look not leaving Tyler's face.

"Look," Tyler starts to say the same way Josh did but with a mocking tone accompanying it. "You just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out yours, okay?" And with that, the headphones are placed back on and Josh might as well be invisible.

"Nice talk, asshole." Josh says loud enough, almost hoping Tyler hears it as he gets up, grabbing his towel, flip flops and shower caddy. He leaves back out of the room and heads for the communal showers mumbling, bitterly, the whole way.

Twenty minutes later and with the day's sweat and aggravation washed off of him, he walks back into his room, towel around his waist, ready to get dressed and go to sleep. The light is off on Tyler's side and he appears to be asleep, himself. Josh is more than relieved about that as he slips on boxer briefs under his towel.

He foregoes a t-shirt and crawls into bed, facing Tyler's way. He finds himself looking at the stranger as he sleeps, the moonlight through the window lighting up his face just enough and Josh has to admit, _Tyler is pretty cute.. for a self centered jerk_ , he thinks before turning around and facing the wall. He falls asleep wondering if he made a mistake for not just sucking it up and staying with Mark; he at least likes his parents enough to tolerate them.

He's doubtful he can be that way with Tyler.

 **

The next morning, he wakes up to an empty room and a few texts on his phone from Mark.

> Mark: Why didn't you text me back last night?
> 
> Mark: You didn't kill him, did you?
> 
> Mark: 'Cause, I have your back and all..
> 
> Mark: But not if you offed America's sweetheart.
> 
> Mark: Tell him he can come stay with me, if he wants. *wiggles eyebrows*

Josh laughs at the last one before texting back. It seems that Mark is the one with the crush on Tyler.

> Josh: You're not gay. Hell, you're not even bi.
> 
> Josh: And no, he is alive and well, unfortunately.
> 
> Mark: Good and dude, come on, it's Tyler Joseph. I'll be anything he needs me to be.

He shudders and tries to shake away that disturbing image, now burned into his brain, as he tosses his phone to the side and sits up fully, stretching. He hears the doorknob turn and he sighs.

He's still too tired to deal with this.

Tyler walks inside, in a robe, and quickly closes the door, locking it. They both jump when there is a sudden loud knock. Tyler looks at him with slight panic in his eyes and puts a hand up signalling him to stay and not answer it. "Someone followed me from the bathroom." He whispers.

Another loud knock.

Josh stands up and starts walking towards the door. The last thing he wants to deal with are people coming, uninvited, to his room. Tyler grabs his arm when he goes to unlock the door but Josh wriggles out of his grip and continues to open it. There is a guy standing there, trying to look past him and into the room. "Listen, I don't mean to be harsh but can you stop knocking and go away. This is my room too and I don't really appreciate it." The guy goes to speak but Josh cuts him off. "Where is your room at? How about I just come by randomly and start knocking?"

There is an eye roll and the guy shoves a hat at Josh's chest. "Your roommate forgot his hat. I was just trying to give it back."

"Oh." Josh attempts an apology but the guy turns and walks away. "Your stalker was just returning your hat." He tosses it to Tyler.

Tyler glares at him for a second before mumbling a, "Thanks by the way."

It is so low that Josh barely hears it. Tyler doesn't have to know that though. He looks back at him, suppressing a smirk. "You say something?"

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek, looking annoyed. "I said, thank you for you know, handling that."

He didn't do it for Tyler but the thank you is appreciated regardless. "It's whatever." Josh walks back to his bed and sits down, resting his back against the wall. "Just try to keep your adoring fans under control, superstar, before one really does follow you back."

"Superstar." Tyler says as he opens one of his dresser drawers. "You're hilarious."

"I know." Josh picks up his phone, feigning busyness, so he doesn't end up staring at Tyler while he's getting dressed. He can't help but peek up from his phone though when the robe falls to the floor. A good looking guy, is a good looking guy.

Asshole or not.

Tyler glances his way as he pulls a shirt over his head. "I better not see any pictures of me half naked, changing, online anywhere. That would be a low move, even for you."

An involuntary scoff passes through Josh's lips. "First of all, don't flatter yourself thinking I would even take pictures of you. Second, if you are so worried about people playing paparazzi or fangirling, probably should have stayed somewhere else."

"Well, you were holding your phone up and looking at me so, wasn't that much of a stretch." Josh's face pinks up at getting caught and a little at the slight smirk playing at Tyler's lips. "And I know the risks of staying on campus but I just want a normal college experience like everyone else."

Josh lowers his phone and rolls his eyes before looking straight at Tyler. "Yeah, because I'm sure everyone else is using their fame to get into the college they want. How much is an automatic admission these days? A new library and press release? I'm sure you look great in their brochure."

The same cold expression that Josh experienced yesterday washes over Tyler's face as he buttons up his jeans. "I applied fairly and well, technically speaking, if you are paying tuition, aren't you really just paying for your admission in a way too? That seems like common sense but I guess you don't need that to get in here, obviously."

Josh's phone lands on the bed and he clenches his fists but still tries to keep a calm demeanor; he doesn't want to give Tyler the satisfaction. "Well, obviously, you should have to be a good actor to be in movies, yet here we are."

The scowl on Tyler's face is enough to make Josh want to laugh right then and there. "Hm, next time I see a role come up for a pink haired asshole punk, I'll give you a call and we will test that theory out, okay?"

Josh doesn't have time to even respond before Tyler is quickly slipping on his shoes and leaving out of the door. He closes his eyes and takes slow deep breaths before picking his phone back up and texting Mark.

> Josh: I'm close to dropping out and using my refunded tuition as bail money.
> 
> Mark: I don't think that will be enough. You going to orientation today or tomorrow?
> 
> Josh: Kinda don't feel like it now so I guess tomorrow.
> 
> Mark: The classes fill up fast so maybe rethink that.
> 
> Josh: Shit. I completely forgot about that. I guess meet me outside at 8:30.

**

"Wait, he called you a pink haired asshole punk?" Mark is laughing, loudly, as they walk across campus and has been doing so the entire time Josh has been retelling the events from earlier. "Damn, who knew he is funny too."

"It isn't that funny."

Mark wipes the tears from his eyes. "It really is. You have to admit, he kind of got you both times."

"Did not."

A sigh and look of disappointment are thrown his way. "Only you would get a cool ass celebrity as a roommate and somehow manage to turn it into world war three in a day."

"Hey, he's been an asshole too; wasn't just me. I even tried to apologize and he wouldn't listen to me."

"You did look through his stuff and make fun of him. Can't really blame him for being defensive."

Josh knows he messed up but he really doesn't care. "Yeah whatever. Want to go to a movie tonight or something? I doubt your man crush is going out tonight and I don't really want to be stuck with him."

Mark opens the door to the building they'll be spending the rest of the day in. "That's fine."

**

Despite being tired from the long day and being in a bad mood for most of it, getting the classes he wanted and the few hours hanging out with Mark, has Josh feeling much more relaxed. That relaxed feeling doesn't last when he makes it back to his room and sees a white sock hanging from the doorknob. "Fucking perfect." Josh knows that's the universal sign for your roommate having someone over. Matter of fact, he sees a few socks, and even underwear, hanging on doors all up and down the hallway. He gives a tired and sympathetic nod to the other two people that are sitting and waiting. 

He sighs and sits down against the wall, across from their door, silently praying that Tyler hurries up.

That doesn't happen. 

Almost a hour later and Josh is seething. He's pretty much convinced at this point that maybe Tyler doesn't have someone in there at all and is just messing with him. The door opens slowly, before he can entertain that thought anymore, and a guy walks out. He sees him turn back to the door and give Tyler a kiss and one last smile before walking away.

Tyler looks down at him and cocks an eyebrow, the rest of his face twisted into a smug look, before closing the door.

He can't even contemplate what the look means or anything else; his mind is stuck on the fact that Tyler is actually into guys and how he looked in the doorway, just now. He was only in boxers, hair messed up, thin layer of sweat coating his body, lips red and puffy. Josh's stomach does a weird flip and he can't help but gulp as he stands up, hating his mind for betraying him as the next thought crosses it.

He may end up owing Mark fifty bucks after all.


	2. Chapter 2

He's barely awake when he hears the other mattress squeak. His eyes slowly flicker open. Tyler is laying on his back, one hand holding his phone in front of his face, the other idly tracing lines up and down his bare stomach. Josh bunches his blanket up against his body, hugging it, as he shifts on the bed a little, eyes staying glued to the tan skin that fingers are dragging across. 

He can't help it. It's the first good look at Tyler he's gotten since last night. Tyler left right away to shower once Josh got into the room. Neither exchanged a word. Josh didn't want to play awkward shower time with him, so he just went to sleep. Tyler's gaze leaves his phone screen and makes his way over to him and he hears a light clear of a throat. Josh looks up at him as Tyler's mouth starts to curve into a knowing smile.

He closes his eyes and groans internally to himself. "Don't flatter yourself, starboy."

The smile stays on Tyler's face until he lowers his phone. "By the way, I'm not out so, you know, don't be a dick and out me."

That's not something Josh would ever do, so for Tyler is even say that he would, has him clenching his jaw. "If you think that I would actually out anyone, even annoying full of themselves movie stars, fuck you."

Tyler brings a hand to his chest, feigning offense, "Well, with the sweet words you say to me all of the time, how am I supposed to not feel automatically reassured that my roommate isn't a raging asshole?"

The tone is condescending as Tyler smirks and starts typing away again on his phone, causing Josh to take a deep breath and purse his lips together. "You know, you're awfully mouthy for someone that is wanting respect and secrecy; not very smart, if you ask me." Tyler's ignoring him so Josh decides to just go take a shower and leave before he gets too heated.

Josh is just opening the door when Tyler starts talking, "I mean, personally I don't really care but the studio would rather I not come out until a few weeks after the last Spider-Man movie is released next summer. So I guess, you can spill if you want, but thankfully you're smart enough for the both of us not to do that, right?" He shuts the door quickly behind him before Tyler can see the look on his face.

If Tyler wasn't such a jerk, he would even feel bad for him that his life is controlled to that level.

He gets a text on his phone just as he starts taking his jeans off in the bathroom.

> Mark: You up?
> 
> Josh: Yeah, just about to take a shower.
> 
> Mark: I'm gonna come by in about twenty.
> 
> Josh: Okay. I'll meet you downstairs.

He has no idea why Mark is coming there but the distraction from whatever weird tension is in the air, between him and Tyler, isn't an unwelcome one.

Just over twenty minutes later, Josh is opening the door for Mark. He notices that he is wearing nicer clothes than usual and raises an eyebrow at him as he passes him while walking through the door. "Have plans or something?"

"Nope."

Josh mumbles an, "Okay," as he closes the door. "So, what's up?"

Mark smiles as they start walking up the stairs, "I can't come visit my best friend?"

The clothes and the random drop by suddenly make sense to Josh and he rolls his eyes. "He's not in the room. Wasn't there when I got back from the bathroom."

"Dammit," Mark says, dejectedly.

Josh doesn't understand his friend's obsession with the asshole. It's not like he's particularly interesting or exactly a ray of sunshine to be around. "I'm sure he'll be back at some point, unfortunately."

Mark opens the door leading to Josh's hall. "Are you two still fighting?"

Josh snorts. "I honestly can't tell you what the hell we are doing at this point."

Mark looks his way, curiously. "Care to elaborate?"

Before Josh can say anything else, a groan builds up in his throat as he sees their room and notices Tyler unlocking the door. When he looks back at Josh, the same look of annoyance seems to be on his face as well. "Awesome." Tyler looks between them both. "Is it two assholes for the price of one day?"

Mark throws his hands up, defensively, as they walk into the room, "Hey, what did I do?"

Tyler nods his head Josh's way. "By association."

"You didn't do anything," Josh says as he toes his shoes off. "Tyler here just can't seem to shut up unless there is something stuffed in his mouth." He shoots Tyler a _try me_ look. "Right, Ty?" The huff and death glare sent his way are the only signs of conceding that Josh will get from Tyler, but he's okay with that.

The next comment said doesn't shock him though as Tyler sits on his bed with his keyboard and notebook. "And here I thought you were smarter than that. Just gave you way too much credit I guess, but then again, even I like to give to charity sometimes, you know?"

Josh feels warm breath on his neck a few seconds later and hears a whispered, "He really is an asshole," coming from Mark, beside him. "I still like him though." With that, Josh bumps his shoulder against Mark's with a huff and pushes him away. "Sorry," Mark laughs out. "But he's Spider-Man." Like Josh needs to be reminded even more why he hates the guy. He plops down onto his bed and Mark sits down next to him and looks over at Tyler as he is plugging the headphones into the keyboard. "What you doing? Making music?"

"Well aren't you perceptive." Tyler sits back and places the keyboard onto his lap. "This college has higher standards than I thought."

That is the last straw for Josh. He has to get out of there. "Let's go hang out at yours before I end up going to buy some rope and a shovel."

Josh looks straight at Tyler as he stands up, Mark following. He sees Tyler mouth, "Kinky", to him and Josh hates himself that he almost laughs at it. He averts his gaze and clears his throat as he grabs his shoes and slips them both on.

"I hate him," Josh says the minute his feet hit the hallway. "I literally do. And I don't hate anyone, ever."

Mark pats his back. "Hey man, I kind of get it now; he's a bit of a dick."

"I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to make it. I don't care how annoying my mom gets, I'm staying with you next year. Has to be better than this."

Mark laughs. "Wasn't that your mantra about moving into the dorms too."

Josh mutters, "Shut up", as they finish start their descent down the stairs and Josh is pushing the door open. "If I knew Tyler Joseph was going to be my roommate, don't you think I would have chose differently?"

"Hey you." Josh didn't even notice a woman standing outside by the door, looking down at her phone and typing when they walked through it. "You're Josh?"

Josh looks at Mark, who just looks at him and shrugs. "Yeah, that's me," he answers, cautiously.

The woman, who's dressed in a nice pant suit and looks very out of place, finally looks up from her phone and gives him a once over, face breaking out into a smile. "Ah, so you're the roommate I've heard all about." Josh immediately feels the need to start defending himself but the woman holds a hand up, stopping him. "I know how Tyler is but maybe understand that he takes a lot of shit from people over that role."

"Well maybe he should grow thicker skin and just deal with it." Josh knows he sounds childish but he is still too worked up from their last encounter to care.

The woman looks like she is hesitant to say what she does next. "He usually handles it better, I'll give him that, but he personally hand picked you as his roommate because you both seemed to have a lot in common and I think he was hoping to actually have a friend for the first time in a while." Josh's chest clenches, uncomfortably. "So I guess he is just more upset than usual when you ended up just being another person he has to take shit from."

Between the instant guilt flooding in and confusion, Josh manages to talk. "Wait? Who are you?"

The woman holds a hand out. "I'm Tyler's publicist. Is he here, by the way. I've been texting him and he isn't answering. Can you maybe just let me in?" 

The woman could just be some crazed fan and Josh would be lying if he said he didn't actually consider letting her in just to find out. He is a decent person though and doesn't; he lets go of her hand, "How do I know you are who you say you are? He doesn't seem to even know you're here. "

She rolls her eyes and pulls something up on her phone before handing it to him, it's a picture of her and Tyler. He looks it over and hands it back. "He wasn't expecting me until later but I caught an earlier flight."

"Whatever." Josh unlocks the door and she gives him a smile and appreciative nod before disappearing inside.

"Wow", Mark starts saying before Josh is stopping him.

"Nope, don't want to talk about it. I could care less. Doesn't change a thing; I still hate him."

**

The rest of the day is spent wasting away in front of Mark's television, cycling through every game he owns, trying to push down the unsettled feeling in his stomach. It's guilt. In his opinion, he shouldn't feel bad but he does as what the woman said plays back in his head, constantly. Josh tosses the controller down onto the couch as he loses the tenth game in a row against Mark. "I'm burned out, dude; I can't play anymore."

Mark switches the console off and stretches. "Yeah, I agree. I'm starving anyway. Want to eat something and I'll bring you back after?"

"That's cool." He's not ready to go back but it's getting late anyway and with the lack of sleep from last night, his bed is sounding nice right about now. He follows Mark into the kitchen.

"Hot pockets good?" Mark asks, as he peeks his head out from behind the freezer door.

"Doesn't matter." Josh drums his fingers against the countertop as he watches wrappers torn open and mediocre frozen food being placed onto a plate and then into the microwave.

A ding sounds from Mark's pocket, where his phone is. He pulls it out and stands the opposite of Josh. "Woah." Josh looks up at him. "Looks like somebody is at the Alpha Gamma Sigma party tonight and is taking pictures of a certain party goer."

Mark turns the phone his way and Josh immediately sees a couple of incognito pictures of Tyler standing beside the guy from last night, with a cup in his hand. Josh can tell Tyler is wasted, as Mark scrolls through them. "So what?" Josh shrugs it off and looks away.

"Dude, you have to read the comments. The girl taking the pics at the party is saying that Tyler has been hanging on the guy all night and she is trying to get a picture of it. Everyone's freaking out and saying he might be gay."

That catches Josh's attention and he starts drumming his fingers even faster, eyes staying glued on the yellow glowing light that is currently nuking their food. He doesn't care, not his problem. What's it to him if Tyler gets outed? He did it to himself going there and getting drunk. Josh doesn't realize he's waging an internal battle with himself until the microwave beeps and the light goes off, snapping him from the trance.

"You okay, man?" Mark pulls the plate out and places it on the counter. "You seem out of it."

"Yep." He doesn't feel okay, though. A knot is slowly replacing the hunger in his stomach, twisting into guilt. He doesn't owe Tyler anything but the fact that he chose him over everyone else to be roommates with, friends even, is eating at him for some reason.

His face must be showing what he's thinking because suddenly Mark is smiling and handing him one of the hot pockets. "Is this about Tyler?" Mark gasps. "Are you jealous?"

"Not jealous." Josh burns his tongue on the cheese when he takes a small bite. "Ow, shit."

"Feeling protective then? Maybe you like him just a little after all?"

Josh shakes his head, no, as he blows off the bitten corner, avoiding Mark's eyes. The ding that sounds out from Mark's phone on the counter causes him to tense and fear shoots through him. "Fuck!" He puts his food back down onto the plate and sighs. "Can you bring me to the party he's at?" Josh regrets asking almost immediately when Mark smirks. "Not a word, Mark. Not one."

Mark does an invisible zipper over his lips.

He doesn't live far away so it's not long before they are pulling up at the frat house. "I guess park wherever you can find and I'll text you when I'm out." Josh closes the door shut and sighs as he turns around. This was the last place he expected to ever be. Not really his scene. He wonders for a second on the walk to the door, why the hell is he here?  Even Tyler himself said he didn't care if he was out. But Josh knows this is a bad way to do that and an invasion of privacy with possibly embarrassing pictures attached to it.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door. Someone is sitting in a chair next to it. The guy grabs the clipboard off of his lap and stands up. "Student ID and ten dollars." Josh is glad he still has his ID in his jeans from yesterday when he wore them. The guy takes down his ID number and name before handing it back and points left. "The basement is straight back and to the right. Can't miss it.'"

Josh pockets his ID before heading that way, the crescendo of music guiding him until he is at the open doorway and quickly walking down the stairs. The heat is the first thing to hit him, his skin instantly beading up with sweat; the stench of moist bodies, beer and mildew hit his senses as he gets closer to the bottom.

The overwhelming want to turn around and leave, the second he starts squeezing in-between people, is a strong one. A few odd looks are being casted toward him. Not shocking, he doesn't exactly blend in. "Where is this stupid little shi..." Josh says to himself, looking around. He spots him off to the side, thankfully not that far away from him.

Josh pushes through the last few people before he's face to face with Tyler, who just laughs and buries his head into the shoulder of the guy next to him, when he sees him standing there. "Oh my god." Tyler stifles his loopy giggles. "Well, this has to be the last place I expected to run into you."

 _You and me both_ , Josh thinks as he rolls his eyes. "I need to talk to you for a second." Tyler looks at him, expectantly. "Alone."

Tyler groans and hands his cup to the guy he's next too. "I'll be right back."

With a hand gripping Tyler's arm, Josh pulls him closer to the wall and leans in to his ear. "Someone is taking pictures of you and putting them on Twitter." Tyler stiffens against him. "Mostly of you and lover boy over there."

"Assholes." Tyler scoffs as he sways into him a little. "Fuck it, I guess though."

He knows Tyler might not feel the same about the situation once his employers, family and publicist get a hold of him. "Come on, let's just go. You'll regret it, I'm telling you."

Tyler stands in front of him and pokes a finger to his chest. "And why do you even care about what happens to me? I'm no one to you."

The eyes in front of him are glazed over but Josh can see a glimmer of something else in them, worry maybe, behind the confident facade. Still, he knows Tyler's not thinking clearly so he either will have to pick him up and carry him out, or suck up his pride and appeal to his egotistical and slightly rebellious sides. He sighs. "Look, you're Tyler Joseph. Do you really want to come out like this? From shitty pics from some drunk chick? Kind of lame and honestly, with that guy? Come on, you can do better." He fights rolling his eyes as he hears the words leave his mouth.

It seems to work though as Tyler's expression softens and he breaks out into a laugh. "Fine, whatever, I need to grab my drink first."

Josh grabs it from Tyler's hand and gives it back to the guy. "God, you're naive. Don't take drinks from people." He doesn't give Tyler a chance to protest it before pulling him through the hoards of sweaty people, stopping halfway to wrap an arm around his waist as a few people recognize him and become overly enthusiastic. "It's like you're trying to get mobbed, Tyler. What the fuck, move faster."

"Woah, that's a lot of stairs," Tyler slurs from the bottom of them.

Josh plants both hands on Tyler's waist, from behind. "Go first, I'll help and make sure you don't fall."

Tyler gives him a syrupy smile before grabbing the banister and taking the first step.

"I like you better drunk," Josh says, lips accidentally brushing the nape of Tyler's neck, when he stumbles back into him.

Tyler leans back into it a little more. "You'd like me even better on top of you, trust me."

His hands instinctually tighten the grip on the hips they are holding. "Spoke too soon," he says as Tyler laughs.

Once finally up the steps, the walk to the front door is an equally long one. It's like the sudden absence of the eardrum busting bass from the music is no longer keeping Tyler upright and Josh has to hold most of his body weight. "Here, just get on my back, dude. I can't do this all the way to the road too." Tyler looks like he's thinking it over as Josh squats down in front of him. "Either hop on or you can figure it out yourself."

"Okay, okay, bossy."

Josh feels awkward walking out of the door with Tyler hanging on his back like a koala bear. He had texted Mark once they got out of the basement, so thankfully the car is pulled in front, waiting. Mark gets out and opens the back door as they get closer. "Jesus, he's not going to throw up in the backseat, huh?"

Josh turns around and let's Tyler climb off of him and into the car. "Who cares," Josh says as he is putting Tyler's seatbelt on and closing the door. He catches his breath. "It's Spider-Man, remember. You should be honored for him to puke in your car."

His friend rolls his eyes and gets back in on the driver's side. "Ew, dude, no. That's gross. I don't care who you are." Mark looks back at Tyler. "How the hell are you getting him up all of the stairs at the dorms?"

Josh didn't even think about that. He sinks down into the seat and groans. "There's no way; I barely got him to the car."

Mark briefly glances at him. "You both can just sleep at my place tonight?"

"I guess that's fine."

Fifteen minutes later and Josh is placing a small garbage can next the Mark's couch, where Tyler is currently passed out. He pulls a blanket over him and turns around to Mark standing there, smirking. "I don't want to hear it. Not a peep," Josh warns as he walks to Mark's bedroom. "This means nothing and we are going to act like tonight never happened. I'm sure Tyler's gonna want to do the same too."

Mark pulls the covers back on the bed, still smirking. "I know you, Josh and you don't do anything for anyone. That's all I'm going to say."

Not wanting to deal with a hungover Tyler in the morning and obnoxious looks from his friend, Josh is half tempted to sneak out after Mark falls asleep and just walk back to his room.

The latter sounds more appealing.

**

Josh startles awake to two sets of screams and bolts upright, clutching wildly at the blankets. Adrenaline has him on his feet and moving towards the living room in a matter of seconds. As he gets closer he hears Tyler. "Where the fuck am I at?" Josh's eyes land on him first; he's backed away into the arm of the couch and Mark is standing a couple of feet away.

"Hey, what the hell is up with the yelling?" Josh rubs his eyes and furrows his brows, looking between them. 

"Josh?" Tyler let's out a shaky breath. "Thank fuck; I thought your weird friend kidnapped me."

Mark turns away and walks closer to Josh. "I woke up and was only checking on him."

Tyler stands up and straightens out his clothes. "You were standing over me like a creep."

The screaming makes sense then; to be fair, he would scream if he woke up to Mark inches from his face too. "You don't remember me coming to get you from the party you were at last night?"

Tyler's hands are on his hips and he's squinting his eyes. "Not really, kind of drank a lot. Why did you come get me?"

Not even prepared to answer that, especially half asleep, Josh freezes. He wants to hug Mark when he speaks up. "I kept seeing pictures of you on Twitter. Someone at the party was taking them; It was messed up."

Tyler turns to Josh. "And what, you decided to be my bubble gum haired knight in shining armor?" Josh has to push down the heat rising on his face, threatening to turn his cheeks the same color. "How noble of you."

That kills the blush for good. "Well I certainly didn't do it for the gratitude, obviously." He's not sure why he was even expecting a thank you.

Josh watches Tyler lean his head to the side and look up, almost in fake thought. "Wanting gratitude for something that no one asked you to do in the first place seems greedy, no?"

That's pretty much all it takes for Josh to grab his shoes and put them on. "I'm doing what I should have done last night and just walking back. You deal with Bieber here." Josh leaves out before Mark can get dressed and follow him.

**

The walk back to the dorms doesn't take as long as he thought it would. He did walk really fast the entire time, anger and the sound of thunder driving him. He's never met anyone before that frustrates him like this but also confuses him so much, social inexperience not helping with that, probably.

He just makes it inside of his room, when he sees the rain falling from the window. He makes his way over to it before unlocking and lifting it open. If there is one thing that always calms him, it's rain. He could listen to it for hours, everyday.

One sound he doesn't want to hear is the lock on the door being turned a few minutes later. He makes sure he sighs loud enough to be clearly heard as it opens. Tyler doesn't look like he wants to fight though when he walks in. He even looks like he feels a little bad. Josh doesn't expect him to hand him a cup of coffee and paper bag. "The bag is a little wet. Mark said you guys left in the middle of eating last night so I figured you might be hungry."

He wonders if that is all Mark told him.

"This is kind of a shallow apology." Josh opens the bag and pulls out the bear claw inside of it. "But I guess I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He takes a hard bite of it, staring straight at Tyler. "I almost hope it's poisoned; put me out of my misery," he mumbles.

Tyler huffs as he starts stripping out of his rain soaked clothes. "You're unbelievable. I was just trying to do something nice."

Josh mimics the same pondering smartass look Tyler had that morning in Mark's living room. "What was it..." He taps his chin. "Oh right, wanting gratitude over something no one asked you to do is greedy, no?"

The clothes Tyler just took off gets thrown into the laundry hamper. "I can't believe I even thought..."

Josh isn't sure exactly what Tyler's about to say and knows he shouldn't say what he's about to but his residual anger gets the best of him. "Thought what? That you could pick the perfect little roommate for your perfect little life and we would sit around and braid each other's hair?"

"How did you?....Andrea, that bitch!" Tyler grabs his phone and starts typing.

The empty paper bag in Josh's hands is balled up and thrown into the trash. "Don't get mad at her. I'm sure she thought she was helping you but obviously she, just like everyone else in your life, personal or business, don't seem recognize a lost cause when they see one."

The sound that comes out of Tyler's mouth, as he glares at him, is a mixture of a gasp and a scoff. "Might be a good time shut up, just a warning."

Josh takes a sip of his coffee before setting it back down. "What is it? Spidey senses tingling?"

It's like the flood gates completely break as the last word comes out his mouth and Josh barely registers the half naked body flying at him before they connect. Arms and legs are wrapped around him as they hurdle into the closest wall, Josh groaning as his back hits it. "What the f..." Lips colliding into his at that moment, is not quite the hit to the face he is expecting.

The room suddenly becomes way too hot when his brain catches on to the fact that it's Tyler on him. He doesn't know if he should push him away or not. Josh's arms seem to make the decision for him as they find their way under Tyler's thighs, hiking him up higher before he turns them around and presses him against the wall.

The kiss is a little too rough, the past four days of tension and venomous words fueling it. It almost feels just as frustrating and painful as they can't seem to move hard enough. His lips leave Tyler's mouth and move down to his neck where he had a brief taste of the salty skin last night. The skin under his lips feel hotter this time as he sucks a spot in-between his teeth and gently bites down. Tyler's head tilts back, groaning as he tangles his fingers in Josh's hair. "Is this what it takes to get you to shut up?" Tyler asks, in breathy pants.

Josh huffs against his neck and Tyler let's out a surprised squeak when he tightens the grip on his legs and backs them away from the wall and to his bed, Tyler landing on top of him. He lifts his head to reconnect their lips again before pulling away, "Anyone ever tell you that you're way hotter when you keep your mouth closed?"

Tyler's lips stretch into a smirk as he moves to hover over Josh, one hand slowly sliding down his chest and to his stomach, stopping at the waist of Josh's jeans. "I may be able to persuade you differently." Josh moans lowly as Tyler's finger's tease and briefly dip under before they move to undo the button.

His chest heaves as he watches Tyler lift his shirt up and kiss down his stomach, the only thing he can hear in this moment is his own breath and the steady rain falling just feet away. His eyes close as Tyler moves lower and lower, only to be opened right back up by a small tug at his jeans. They are being pulled down quickly the second Josh lifts up his hips. He feels a little vulnerable now naked under Tyler's gaze but doesn't have time to think about it long before eyes look up at him one last time and a hand wraps around him, stroking. Wet lips grazing the places the skin isn't being touched under the hand. Its not too long before touch disappears and warmth replaces it. Josh's head lolls and his back arches in sync with how far Tyler takes him into his mouth.

"Fuck, Tyler, so good." He feels a moan around him and the pace is picked up. He's close; it's all been like one long session of twisted and heated foreplay for the past few days. Josh wants this to last but all hope of that flies out of the window when he looks down at the sight below him. "Ty," he chokes out as his hands fist the sheets. 

He can only lay there for a minute, breathing heavy, until the sound of nearly muted whimpers and moans pull him out of the post orgasm haze. Josh looks down and sees Tyler stroking himself, bottom lip tucked under his teeth, eyes half lidded. He sits up and pulls Tyler on top of him. "I'm really close, just kiss me." He does, fast and hard, before pulling away and finding the same spot on Tyler's neck that he bit earlier. As soon as his teeth sink in, Tyler's movements stutter and Josh feels warmth spilling onto his shirt. "Shit."

"Shit," Josh answers back as he carefully rolls his shirt over his head and pulls it off, throwing it onto the floor.

Tyler lays himself against Josh's chest, sinking them both down to the bed. The next moments are just soft touches and contented sighs. "I haven't thanked you yet for last night. I was pissed off at my publicist about the same old shit and decided to be reckless; it was stupid, so thank you."

"I can understand how hard it must be."

"Yeah, it is. It comes with the territory, I guess."

There are a few beats of silence again before Tyler breaks it, "Look." Tyler gives him a fleeting glance before laying his head back on his chest. "I kind of would like to start over here, if you want to?"

Josh smiles. "I would like that."

Tyler sits up a little and holds out his hand, smiling. "Hi, I'm your roommate, Tyler Joseph."

Josh playfully rolls his eyes and shakes the hand. "Hi, I'm Josh Dun. Nice to meet you."

"So Josh, what are you majoring in?"

"Music, you?"

"Music as well."

Josh nods his head, smiling even wider. "Wow, nice."

Tyler's smile turns mischievous. "So, do you watch any movies?"

Josh laughs. "Nah, can't stand them. Couldn't tell you a single actor's name."

"Good, that's a smart thing. Heard they are full of assholes and bad acting anyway."

They both laugh as Josh pulls Tyler back down and wraps his arms around him. "I'm still leaning towards hotter with your mouth closed, I think."

Tyler untangles from his hug and towers over him, again, before ducking down, lips ghosting his. "Well it's a good thing I have plenty of time to change that."

As his fingers curl strands of hair between them and the rest brush soft skin, he looks at Tyler and smiles. This feels like it's both the last and exact thing he wants, at the same time. He doesn't hate it though.

A string of texts light Josh's phone up, in the pocket of his jeans, as Tyler kisses him.

> Mark: Dude...how about you make sure you don't pocket dial someone when you're having sex.
> 
> Mark: Thanks for that by the way. I had you on speaker waiting to talk to you while I was in line at McDonalds. Let's just say I can never go back to the one on East Main Street.
> 
> Mark: Unless you did call me from a surprise trip to the Serengeti, one of you sounds like a dying hyena when you, you know. Might want to get that checked out.
> 
> Mark: Oh and you owe me $50


End file.
